Virtudes y defectos
by MJMurdock
Summary: No se como saco tantas ideas para esta pareja...Harry, ya cansado, incita sin querer a Ron y a Hermione a pasar un dia solos y cuando digo solos es SOLOS...


Virtudes y defectos

Capítulo: 1 No me mires as

Mary Jane: Lo de Rowling a Rowling y lo de los FF a los FF. Está claro que la frase con la que empieza este fik es más que representativa de lo que piensa Hermione de Ron...a pasarlo bien.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo no soy insensible!!!!!!!!!¿Y tú cómo puedes pasarte la vida insultándome y quedándote tan ancha?

-No te insulto, solo digo la pura verdad- dijo Hermione muy tranquila.

-¿Será posible?....¡ah!-Ron, ofendido, se había quedado con su típica cara de "es una injusta y me ha dejado sin nada que decir", su dedo señalaba a Hermione - ¡¡¡Harry!!! - Ron había parado, a Harry, que iba de camino a la escalera de los chicos-... ¿Te das cuenta?..¿Has oído lo que me ha llamado?

Harry levantó las cejas.

-No, pero seguro que...

-¡¡¡Me ha llamado...!!!

-¿Insensible?-interrumpió Harry.

-¿Cómo?..Creo que las clases de la profesora Trelawney te están empezando a afectar.

-No son las clases de adivinación. -Harry había rehusado a hablar con tono enfadado.

Hermione "que cosa mas obvia" Granger miraba a Harry muy poco sorprendida.

-¿Te das cuenta? Hasta Harry me apoya.

-No es que te apoye, Hermione, Ron no es un insensible, pero él ...

-¡Ja! ¡Lo ves!

-Pero a ti tampoco, Ron.

-¿Entonces...?-Soltó Hermione.

-¿A quién..?- continuó Ron.

-¡¡¡A nadie!!- casi gritó Harry al adivinar lo que querían decir Ron y Hermione, las caras de interrogación de los dos, hicieron que Harry dijera tranquilo, para aclarar las cosas -Me parece una idiotez que discutáis, a veces parece que estáis juntos por interés, o por mí.

-Eso no es verdad...-dijo Hermione en un lamento.

-No digas eso...- le siguió Ron.

Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido.

-Y entonces...¿Por qué os seguís hablando?

-Pues por que ambos somos prefectos y tenemos que poner cosas en común.-dijo Hermione muy segura.

-Pero si nunca ponéis orden juntos.-Comentó Harry con razón.

-Eso no es verdad -se quejó Ron.

-Sabes que lo es, dime una sola vez en que hayáis reñido a alguien entre los dos.

Los dos alzaron la vista en busca de algún recuerdo, pero el silencio los delató.

-¡Que mas da!,¡Hacemos muchas otras cosas juntos!-dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo que?

-Los deberes.- dijo Ron naturalmente.

-Perdona que te corrija Ron, YO hago los deberes y TÚ copias. - protestó Hermione.

- Yo no copio, solo contrasto información.- se opuso Ron.

Hermione estaba apunto de soltar una larga reprimenda cuando Harry se hartó.

-¿¿¿¿Lo veis????- Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia Harry - ¡¡Ya va siendo hora de que os deis cuenta y hagáis algo en que no tenga que intervenir yo!!! ¡¡¡Lo único que hacéis juntos es discutir!!!

Dicho esto Harry les abandonó y se fue otra vez camino de su habitación.

Se callaron hasta que Ginny se acercó y les dijo entre risas:

-¡¡Quién se pelea se desea!!

-¡CALLATE!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

A Hermione le vinieron ganas de ponerle una detención, y a Ron de enviarle una lechuza a su madre comentando la jugarreta que hicieron Ginny y Luna a la profesora Sprout confundiendo las plantas carnívoras y poniéndolas en la misma maceta que las mandrágoras.

ïƒ™ ïƒ™ ïƒ™

Al día siguiente Harry bajó a darles los buenos días a la sala común, ya que Ron ya no estaba en la habitación. Pero no estaban allí. Neville le dijo, entre risas, que habían ido juntos a desayunar y que estaban muy raritos. Después de desayunar fue a entrenar y allí encontró a Ron parando algunas Quaffles .Mientras Hermione lo animaba desde las gradas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No me habéis esperado para ir a desayunar-Dijo Harry volando hacia él.

-¿Qué esperabas? Estamos intentando hacer cosas juntos.-Dijo Ron frenando la escoba.

-Pero juntos no significa sin mí-protestó Harry.

-Ayer no dijiste lo mismo.

Harry no supo que decir, Ron tenía razón, así que no dijo nada y se fue en busca de la Snitch

Después del entrenamiento, en los vestuarios, Harry se acercó a Ron.

-Y ¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer sin mí?

- No te lo puedo decir.- explicó Ron. Sus ojos decían: lo siento compañero...

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porqué lo planeamos ayer y...decidimos no decírselo a nadie, no es que vayamos a hacer nada en especial pero, por una vez que hacemos algo solos... no queríamos...- Harry asintió-No te enfadaras, ¿Verdad?

-No. - mintió Harry y se fue del vestuario, enfadado consigo mismo, ¿Cómo se iba enfadar? Si prácticamente fue él el que les había empujado a abandonarle. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Se sentía como el primer día de colegio en quinto curso, buscando a sus mejores amigos con la mirada sin tener a nadie en quien confiar.¿Se iría en busca de Ginny y de esa loca de Luna? Tal vez iría a ver a Cho, idea muy atractiva, pero, en todo caso, no sería lo mismo sin ellos dos.

ïƒ™ ïƒ™ ïƒ™

Ron salía del vestuario cuando se encontró a Parvati Patil en la entrada que lo miraba con cara de no haber visto a un jugador de Quidditch en su vida. Él la miró incrédulo y sonrió, ella parecía derretirse, Ron no se podía creer lo que había cambiado socialmente jugar en el equipo de la casa, y ganar la copa en quinto ¡ al fin alguien se fijaba en él!

Por desgracia para Ron, Hermione había estado detrás de él mucho antes del momento en que Parvati se giró para compartir unas risitas coquetas con sus amigas. Roja de ira se calmó al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que parecía allí detrás de Ron estaba ...no podía ser... era imposible... ¿acaso Hermione podía estar...¡¡celosa!!?? No. Descartó aquella idea estúpida y cogió a Ron del brazo inconscientemente arrastrándolo hasta las gradas.

Ron se sentía en una nube, por eso no le dijo nada a Hermione sobre su súbito y violento impulso de acompañarlo a las gradas. Allí Ron se despertó finalmente. Tomaron un par de chocolates calientes y Ron comentó, entre otras cosas como el buen tiempo, que Harry parecía enfadado, a Hermione le preocupó un poco, pero decidieron (N/A ¡Entre los dos! Aleluya) no hablar de Harry.

- Entonces, -dijo Ron- ¿seguimos el plan sin comentar nada a Harry?

-Claro, -aseguró Hermione- aun que me sabe mal igual que a ti.

El silencio se hizo incómodo y Ron no sabía que hacer con su mirada, tan pronto se centraba en el chocolate como si hubiera todo un espectáculo dentro del termo, como parecía fascinado por el primer día en que no llovía en semanas .

Al fin alguien tubo que romper el silencio, pero no fue ninguno de ellos dos.

-¡Ron, Hermione!

Ambos se giraron, Ginny, iba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿qué querrá ahora?-dijo Ron malhumorado.

-¿Y Harry? Es que Luna...

-Yo que se. –dijo Ron como si le hubieran interrumpido haciendo algo muy importante.

- Pensaba que estaba con vosotros, siempre...

-Pues hoy no esta con nosotros,¿vale?

-Vale, Ron, tranquilo.

Ginny se fue sin decir nada mas, enfadada.

ïƒ™ ïƒ™ ïƒ™

Mientras Ron y Hermione se aburrían un poco, Harry paseaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, aburrido también, hasta que Cho apareció por el pasillo y se reconocieron, se acercaron y... (N/A ¿De verdad os lo tengo que contar?)

ïƒ™ ïƒ™ ïƒ™

Luna, Ginny y Michael estaban en una habitación en desuso a dos velas.

-Así que os parece buena idea, a mí me parece arriesgado, y ¿si dice mas de lo que quiere decir?... - decía alguien precavido.

-No seas aguafiestas, ya tengo ganas de ver a Potter... jeje...

-Cállate, no tiene gracia.

-No pero la tendrá... -dijo una voz que aún no había hablado.

- No estoy demasiado segura ¿Sabéis? No creo que se lo merezca.

-¿Qué más da que se lo merezca o no?

-Es cierto, no seremos los únicos.

-Pero acaba de empezar el curso... no quiero ganarme una detención.

-Pero tú no tienes problemas, tu hermano es prefecto.

-Sí, pero...

-¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo, lo que pasa es que a ti Harry aún te gusta.

(N/A ¿hace falta que os diga quien era la precavida?)

Los ojos de Dean se entornaron. Ginny no dijo nada.

Un silencio tenso se hizo en el aula.

-Eso es ridículo.- Acabó por protestar Ginny.

-Cierto.

-Bien, da igual, el caso es que esto está casi listo.- Cambió de tema Luna.

Ginny suspiró.

ïƒ™ ïƒ™ ïƒ™

-¿Qué toca hacer ahora?

-¿Ahora, o de aquí media hora?

- Eh, luego...

-El lago.

-Creo que...nos vamos a aburrir un poco.

-No si ponemos de nuestra parte. -sonrió Hermione un poco irónica.

-Vale, no me mires así.

-¿Cómo?

-Así, como siempre me miras...

-¿qué...? No te entiendo.-Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Como si... como si hubiera nacido ayer ¡ eso es !

-Yo no te miro como...

-Sí lo haces.

-Si hubieras nacido ayer, hasta serías mono...

Ron abrió la boca alucinado.

- ¿Insinúas que ahora soy...?

-No insinúo nada, solo digo que no...

-¡Da igual! ¡No quiero discutir!

-Genial, Ron, una por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Eso.

-¿Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra?

Ron miró a Hermione de manera que ella entendió perfectamente:- no digo nada, pero ¡basta!-

Se levantaron y fueron hacia el lago pero de camino, Lee Jordan y otros amigos los señalaban y cuchicheaban. Hermione les riñó muy severa pero Ron sabía por que se reían. La verdad es que des de principio de curso todos rumoreaban que ellos dos estaban juntos, pero la mitad de la gente que los conocían sabían que no era así, pues se pasaban el día discutiendo. Eran rumores inútiles, pues ni Ron era suficientemente listo cómo para acallarlos, ni Hermione le daba suficiente importancia aún que le diera rabia.

Ron sonreía mientras Hermione les gritaba que tuvieran respeto por las decisiones ajenas. Había algo en ella cuando se enfadaba. Algo que hacía que Ron sintiera que dijera lo que dijera la gente, Hermione siempre los pondría en su lugar, pasara lo que pasara ella estaría a su lado, y la experiencia le había demostrado que así era.

ïƒ™ ïƒ™ ïƒ™

Harry, dejó a Cho a regañadientes, ella le había pedido a Harry que la dejara hacer los deberes, porque sabía que si no se separaban ya no lo harían en todo el día. Él no necesitaba ni quería saber donde estaban Ron ni Hermione, pero de todas maneras, necesitaba hacer algo mas que aburrirse o observar a Cho embobado, aún que quisiera. Harry sabía que lo que había entre él y Cho era solo química, ya habían estado otras veces juntos, pero aquellos nervios al verla, en el nuevo curso reaparecieron. Así que fue a ver que hacían en la sala común: Nada en especial si creemos que Neville haciendo los deberes puede ser interesante...

ïƒ™ ïƒ™ ïƒ™

-Te he dicho que no me mires así.

Hermione bufó y desvió la mirada.

-Intentaré no hacerlo, ¿vale? Pero no te vuelvas a poner a la defensiva.

-¿Qué YO me pongo a la defensiva?

-Sí.

-Ya lo has vuelto a hacer.

Hermione sonrió esta vez, de alguna manera hasta le gustaba pelearse con Ron, era ...la única, sí, la única manera en que podía darle "algo" de sus sentimientos, aun que fuera enfado o ira, pero, al fin y al cabo...se consideraban amigos, ¿no?

-Y ahora ¿Qué te ha picado?¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada.

-No, no me lo trago.

-De nada, de verdad. Es solo que...nada.

-He dicho que no me lo creo y ahora mismo me vas a contar porqué te ríes.

-Vale.

Ron se quedó parado de golpe.

-¿Cómo que vale?

-Pues eso, que te lo contaré.

-¿Así sin más?

-Sí, ¿a que parece raro?

-Y que lo digas, ¿Pretendes decir que no voy a tener que gritar para sonsacarte...lo que sea que no me quieres decir? Bien...que sí me quieres decir..- dijo riéndose ella también.

-De eso me reía.¿Porqué tenemos que discutir siempre?

Los dos se pusieron a reír como tontos.

Llegaron a una parte del lago no muy apartada y charlaron sobre lo ridículos que podrían llegar a parecer discutiendo y acordaron que Hermione intentaría no mirar a Ron como si fuera un niño y Ron no volvería a llamarla empollona e intentaría no copiar los deberes.

La promesa no duró más de diez minutos.

-¿Te he dicho que te pareces a tu madre cuando te enfadas?

-Pues no, no me lo habías dicho...es curioso...¡te he dicho que no lo hicieras más!

-Lo siento, es que si no te miro como a un niño ¿cómo te miro entonces?

Ron se quedó pasmado.

-Buena pregunta.-Ron se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Lo de la filosofía, no es lo tuyo.

-Como a un amigo.-Ron se quitó la mano de la boca, sonriente.

-Buena idea. – Hermione sonrió sin muchas ganas.- Un amigo.- repitió no muy convencida.

- Lo dices como si no te gustara lo de amigo... ¿es que no lo somos? Yo creo que sí eh Hermione- dijo Ron.

- No digas chorradas- dijo la chica.

- Un amigo- la imitó Ron.

Pero no les dio tiempo de decir nada más porque al calamar gigante del lago, se le antojó llevarse a Hermione a las profundidades.

Mary Jane... se acabó... dudo que escriba más lleva unos 2 años en el bahúl de los ff que me escacharró Rowling al sacar el 5º libro... wno leed mis otros ff que os lo pasaréis 5000 veces mejor sobretodo la odisea musical y el Tipicamente nuestro,.. 1 bso


End file.
